


Two Hearts Are Better Than One

by thunderfcknroad



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: I have No Excuse, This is just utter softness, i just want them to have a little softness in their lives before they all die in january, set after the fiction Ghost In The Machine, they complete eachother!!, theyre two sides of the same coin!!, what was i supposed to do? n o t ship them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfcknroad/pseuds/thunderfcknroad
Summary: Jonny storms off angrily after Brian asks him firmly to not shoot their ship out of the sky. Brian goes to find him.





	Two Hearts Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> its literally stupid short but like. Fuck it. I wrote it so you can have it. Do with it what you want fuck yall.

Jonny stormed from the bridge furiously.

Brian watched him go with a blank expression. He looked around at the rest of the crew. They were still clearly shaken from the ghost sighting, but Ashes stared at him with their arms crossed and a look that oozed ‘judgemental’.

Brian sighed. “I’ll go after him.”

Jonny wasn’t hard to find. Brian just followed the echoing gunshots that were bouncing through the corridors until he got to the door of Jonny’s chamber. He knocked gently on the door and ducked calmly as a laser shot came straight through the door, narrowly missing his head.

Brian looked through the hole it had left and saw Jonny moodily sat on his bed. Various things in the room looked like they had received much the same treatment as the door.

“If I come in will you promise not to shoot me?”

Jonny didn’t look up and just said, “No.”

Brian considered that for a second. At least he was being honest. He opened the door and walked inside.

Another shot fired and Brian forgot to duck. Nonetheless, it missed his head by a good couple of inches. That was as much of a peace offering Brian was going to get.

Brian smiled a little and sat on the bed next to Jonny. Jonny didn’t flinch or move away from him and Brian knew he was ok to continue.

“Do you want to tell me what all this is about?”

Jonny placed the gun next to him on the bed and looked down at his hands.

“I hate it when you undermine me in front of the crew.”

Brian hummed. “You were going to take down the ship. While charming, your entire lack of impulse control can be a danger sometimes.”

“You called me a fool.”

Brian laughed a little. “Jonny, there isn’t a person on board this ship that doesn’t already think you’re a fool.”

Jonny glowered at him. “I still have a gun, you know.” His façade broke at the last moment, though, and Brian saw a tiny smile twitching at the edge of his lips.

Brian reached over and gently laid his hand on Jonny’s. He couldn’t feel the warmth of Jonny’s skin, but the pressure was enough to set his cursed human heart fluttering slightly. “The good news is; the ship is still flying, the ghost seems to be gone, and I’m not angry at you.”

Jonny turned his hand over so that their palms were laid against each other. He seemed to contemplate something.

“I don’t understand why you continue in this fantasy. You know I do not have a heart. You know I cannot love you back.”

Brian laughed. He kissed Jonny on the cheek. He heard Jonny’s breath catch slightly.

“Love comes from more places than the heart. It is chemistry in your brain,” Brian pulled Jonny’s head gently into his shoulder. Jonny let it happen without protest. Brian continued, “it is your nerves lighting up,” Brian ran his hand gently along Jonny’s arm, “It is a feeling from your gut.” He let his hand come to rest on Jonny’s hip. Jonny shifted slightly closer to him and threaded their hands together.

“Who the hell taught you all of that?” Jonny grumbled.

Brian carefully pushed the gun a little further away from them. “I was human once, remember. And besides, if the toy soldier can fall in love, then surely it is not much of a leap to believe that both of us must be capable too.”

Jonny looked up at Brian. He carefully placed a kiss on the edge of Brian’s mouth. “I guess I forgive you this time.” Brian smiled.

“Right then. I’m supposed to be flying a starship, I think. Care to accompany me back to the bridge?”

Brian stood up, pulling Jonny to his feet with him to much protest.

“We could also just stay here forever and never talk to rest of the bastard crew ever again.”

Brian took Jonny’s face in his hands carefully and kissed the top of his head. “Some first mate you are. Besides I think you’d get sick of me pretty quickly.”

He pulled Jonny out of the door with him before he had time to reach back round to grab his gun. Jonny spluttered but followed, nonetheless. “I would not get sick of you. You make me out to be so heartless.”

Brian stopped walking and turned around to see Jonny grinning expectantly. He gave him a small shove. Jonny laughed. It wasn’t one of his crazed, violent laughs. It was warm and short. Brian found himself wondering if Jonny found his own harsh, metallic laughter half as pleasing.

“That was appalling but I’ll remember it next time you leave me in the centre of a dying sun.”

“That was ONE TIME.”

**Author's Note:**

> if the whole 3 people who are probs gonna read this wanna leave a comment or kudos id love that.
> 
> Find me @ thunderfcknroad on tumblr and twitter.


End file.
